Soft Butterfly Kisses
by Alexander Cheatham
Summary: Kagami starts to explore her feelings for Konota,yuri dabble.
1. Bath Time

This story is YURI if you don't like it look at all the other little cutesy Lucky Star F.F.s.OK?

"B-Bath?You wanna do what?" Kagami stuttered

"A BATHHHHH it's so hot and you said that you were just about to take one,so let me go IN WITH YOU!" Konota shouted fanning herself with her sticky shirt.

"MMMM,Kono-chan that is wrong on so many levels,were not in 5th grade anymore you know."

"Yeah but,I DON"T FEEL LIKE WALKING HOME!"

"F-FINE!" Kagami rushed and stomped off to the shower/bath room.

"What a grouch.." Konota sighed fanning herself with her hand.

As the bath water started to run,Kagami blushed.

"Why am I blushing?" she thought."It is just Konota,she has the chest of a 10 year old".

"The bath is done Kona-chan!"

"ALRIGHT!" Konota made a fist and put down her video game controller.

The girls sat down and Kagami scooted away from Konota. Konota didn't notice and just started humming an anime theme song.

"Kono-chan?"

"Yeah Kagami-sama?"

"Why do you think a hot bath is going to help you?"

"Cause'.I read if your hot and take a hot bath,hot water is more relaxing then being exposed to hot light and air…"

"Oh.O.K."

Konota continued scrubbing her body and Kagami looked over and her.She had never noticed how Konota's hair looked so long and pretty.Her skin was so soft looking like her passed away mom's.

"Kagami,this isn't some Yuri dougin.Stop checking me out."

"I wasn't doing that!"she blushed "I was making sure the water wasn't yellow,it has been since the water heater has been damaged!!"

"Whatever you say Kagami-chan."

Konota continued washing and Kagami just sat there and relaxed.She wondered what Tsukasa was doing with her boyfriend at the moment.

_I bet they're at some fair sharing cotton candy on a nice little Ferris Wheel ride…._

Kagami opened her eye to find Konota in her face.

"Waggh!What are you doing?!"

"Just comparing your and my breast size.I must say,you beat me by a land slide Kagamin."

"Your so weird,even when you do NORMAL things like take a bath,you totally ruin it!"

"Or maybe you're the weird one,Kaga-chan"

Konota was an inch away from Kagami's face.

"What are you doi-"

Konota slipped in the water and fell on Kagami's breast.

"Ow!" Even though it didn't hurt that bad,that's all Kagami could say.

"You know you liked it,that's the only action you'll be getting till' you graduate."

"Ugh!YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH KONOTA!"

Kagami cupped her hand over her mouth.She hadn't meant for it to sound so mean,she was only saying it in the way a 5 year old would say they were gonna 'kill' you.

Konota,with a puppy being spanked face just kept drying her hair.

Kagami got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her.

She closed her door and then slid on it as it shut.

_Dumbass!You just hurt Kono-chan's feelings!Nice going,now you really have a chance to ask her out!_

Kagami remembered the day she first met Kono-chan.She had wanted to ask her out then and there,but knew it was way out of the question.

Hope you all enjoyed,next chapter will be up whenever…..:3


	2. Once Upon A Dream

Yeah,sorry I spelled her name wrong,big boo boo in my part for wanting to read more,and know it's common for people in Japan to bathe 's just that Kagami has feelings for Konata so it feels weird!

_Stupid!STUPID!_

Kagami went into her room and slammed the door.

_Never…now she'll never go out with me._

Kagami went to brush her furiously ran the brush through her hair and looked into the mirror.

',I don't know,go for a movie some time?" she recited to herself.

Kagami made a typical Konota face

"Sure thing,as long as it's an anime movie!"

"Oh Kona-chan,it's an Korean romance."

"But Kagamin,I can't sit through that."

"Oh come one,you'll be with me."

"So,I know your beautiful and everything,but..-"

_What am I doing ?!_

Konota dried her hair and thought of what Kagami said.

_Am I really that much of a hassle to people?_

She put on a night gown and went into Kagami's room.

"-Ah,but Konota,I was thinking,wound't it be really romantic if we had our first date at the beach?"

Konota saw Kagami talking to herself in the mirror.

_Why is she talking about me?_

Kagami went on babbling as Konota watched from the corner of the doorway.

"Konota-chan,don't you think this would be the perfect time to kiss me?"

Kagami leaned in toward the mirror and kissed her reflection.

Konota held her hand to her cheeks and went to the kitchen.

She splashed some water on her face

_What was that about_?

She went back to Kagamis room and turned on her Play Station.

"K-kona chan,I didn't see you there…h-how long have you been here?"

"I just came in"

"Oh good" Kagami sighed.

"Why would it be bad if I had been in here before?"

"No reason" Kagami hid her expression

"Were you doing something naughty??"

"Oh Kona-chan,you and your sillyness."

_That I love _Kagami thought.

" C'mon Tsukasa,we don't have all day." Tsukasa's boyfriend Toji urged.

"R-right!Coming!" she got up and brushed herself off from the petting zoo.

"SO,w-what should we do next???" she stammered twiddling with her fingers.

It was quite hard talking with Toji,he was so much taller than Tsukasa,so it made it very hard to make eye felt like a child in his big frame felt like a tall building lying in the middle of a park next to Tsukasa.

"Let's just..drive through the city." he said smoothly.

"Tojij,were in Japan,no one can drive through the city."

Well,let's just walk through the park." He smiled down at her.

She was so nice and didn't feel as if she deserved was more of the type for her twin sister Kagami had feelings for Konota.

"Are you okay?" Toji asked,coming to eye level with Tsukasa.

"Y-yeah-" she stammered "-just a little spacy,that's all."

She was having trouble focusing on her had come to her to tell her she was gay just a couple of nights had been shocked,but accepted it,after all,Kagami was her true friend.

"Well space cadet,let's loosen that helmet a little and try not to get hit by traffic on the way to the park." He chuckled and embraced Tsukasa's hand.

She leaned on him and snuggled into his coat as they walked throughout the streets.

"HA!I told you I could beat you Kona-chan!" Kagami waved her arms around in the air.

"Yeah,yeah won." She made her default expression and waved her hands about.

"Hey do you want something to drink?" Kagami asked,getting up and stretching.

"Do you have any calpis?"

"Kona-channn,you know that stuff is bad for you."

What ever,just get it"

She went to the kitchen and came back.

She gasped at the site she found when she came back.

Konata was asleep on her nightgown brushing against her soft could feel the urge to want to lay there with an un-disturbed tip toed over and bent over the brang her lips close to Konatas'.

Suddenly,Konota's eyes opened.


End file.
